Meet the Son
by LitLover 101
Summary: All Caroline wanted was to get a drink at Mystic Grill. What she didn't expect was to meet someone with a special relationship with a certain Original Hybrid. A take on what could happen the first time that Caroline meets Marcel.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**Hello, readers. I hope you enjoy this version of how Marcel could meet Caroline. I really wanted to write at least one one-shot like this. And this seems to fit in well with the possibility that Rebekah and Marcel might be on the run after the latest episode of TO. I hope you like it. **

**Meet the Son: **

Sitting on a stool in the Mystic Grill Caroline was so very bored. Where the hell was everyone? Matt had the day off and she was not in the mood to flirt with the new bartender. Elena and Bonnie were off on some kind of witch business and had decided to leave Caroline out of it. Although Caroline and Tyler were working on their friendship she didn't want to talk to him.

"Hello, Blondie," Damon called and Caroline groaned. Of course, it couldn't be Stefan. It had to be Mr. I'm a Ripper vampire who wants to chow down on you.

"What do you want, Damon?" Caroline snapped, staring into her empty glass. It would be a lot easier to deal with him if she weren't sober.

"I thought I'd come in for a drink," Damon told her with a wide grin. Caroline turned to look at him, her face conveying her apprehension as her brow wrinkled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to chow down on any part of the fang club. You're safe, Caroline. Stop being so jumpy. Stef says I'm almost rehabilitated."

"Uh huh," Caroline rolled her eyes when something at the the corner of her eye caught her attention. "What is she doing back?" Frowning, Caroline stared at the tall, blonde who was taking in the patrons of the Grill.

Damon smirked as he waved at the newcomers. "Don't do that," Caroline whispered but Damon had already gained the blonde's attention and the stranger with her.

"Hello, Sexy Bexs," Damon called to Rebekah as she approached them. The Original sister pursed her lips and then gave Damon the hint of a smile.

"Damon Salvatore, it's been awhile," Rebekah replied and Caroline tried to hold back her desire to mimic Rebekah. Klaus' sister then turned to Caroline. "Caroline, how have you been?"

Caroline shrugged. "I'm brilliant. How are you, Rebekah?" Caroline then chose to ignore Rebekah and turned her interest to the man next to her. "Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes and you are?" Just because Caroline was not in the mood to flirt didn't mean she wouldn't if it meant that she might annoy someone who she associated with Klaus, who was not there. She had to bite off the nagging question of where the hell the Hybrid was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline. I'm Marcel," the man replied with a contagious smile. Oh, he was the charmer and Caroline felt herself shifting in her seat. Something about this man, probably fellow vampire, reminded her of Klaus. Was he sired by Klaus?

"Where's Papa Hybrid?" Damon asked Rebekah and Caroline felt a warm glow of camaraderie with her sire. Then he had to be Damon. "I just wanted to know in case our little Caroline decides to disappear with him into the woods for half a day again. We have enough problems with the body snatchers and lab experiments. We don't need to go looking for someone who wasn't taken or at least not in a way they did not want to be."

Caroline glared at Damon before trying to get up. "You know, man, I'm new in town so maybe here it's okay to talk about a lady like that but if you ever come to my town you might want to watch that tongue of yours." Marcel informed Damon who opened his mouth to reply.

"Damon, I have not played a good game of pool in some time. Come play with me," Rebekah ordered and then headed away.

When Damon got up and Caroline sat back down. "He is such a jerk," she muttered as Marcel took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, I can tell," Marcel replied with a laugh and then waved the bartender over to order them drinks.

"Thank you for what you said before," Caroline told the still stranger. "I'm not used to anyone defending me like that except for my best friend, Stefan."

"Huh. Stefan Salvatore," Marcel nodded. "That's interesting. You seem to have an interesting group of friends. Stefan. Klaus-"

"Klaus is not my friend," Caroline interrupted him as she picked up her drink and knocked it back before asking for another.

"You could do worse," Marcel told her seriously. "Klaus has a lot of flaws but he's not all bad, you know? And I wondered what had made him so happy when he came back to New Orleans but now I see what or should I say who it was."

Grinning in spite of her desire not to, Caroline shook her head. "On a scale of bad, Klaus Mikaelson is an eleven. And what do you mean he was so happy?" Picking up her new drink, Caroline held it in front of her face to try to mask part of her expression.

"Look, I have never seen Klaus that happy before." Marcel replied and then smiled. "Klaus can be reckless and ruthless in a whole lot of ways but I will always be grateful to him."

"Why?" Caroline shot back although she wasn't sure she wanted the answer given how grave the vampire's expression had become as he stared behind the bar.

Turning to Caroline, Marcel smiled. "You could say he adopted me. I guess you could say I'm Klaus son since he raised me after taking me out of really horrible situation. So, as I said I owe him a lot."

Caroline could only stare at Marcel. This was stunning. Suddenly, she had to try to wrap her mind around the idea that the Klaus she knew, who killed so many, had taken in a child. How was that even possible? And when? And why did he never tell her? Did he think it wouldn't matter to Caroline? Because it mattered a lot. Sure it didn't make up for a lot of things that he did but it was a step in the right direction. It meant she was right. That there was a part of Klaus that could be saved.

"So, what do you want to know?" Marcel asked, breaking Caroline out of her inner monologue.

"How old were you when he took you in?" Caroline asked automatically.

"Ten. Almost eleven." Marcel told her.

"Okay. What century was that?" Caroline folded her legs as she spoke.

"The seventeenth. And in case you're curious, yes, I was a slave. But my father was the Governor of New Orleans." Marcel sighed as he swiveled his glass.

"I'm sorry," Caroline whispered and took one of his hands. "That must have sucked."

Marcel looked up and then began to chuckle. "Yeah. It sucked a whole lot. But Klaus took me out of that situation and gave me a home and a family."

"So, you're like one of the Originals by association or something like that," Caroline murmured. "Why are you here with your Aunt Rebekah?"

Marcel had been in the middle of taking a sip of his drink and started to spit it out. "Okay. Let's not refer to Bekah as my Aunt. Ever." Marcel shook his head at some private joke that Caroline did not seem to be aware of. "And we're here because Klaus wanted help with some witch business from a young lady called Bonnie Bennett. You wouldn't happen to know her, would you?"

Caroline thought about what to say. "Yes, I do. She's one of my other best friends. I can even call her for you but I want you to do something for me."

"Okay, what would you like?" Marcel asked, raising his eyebrows with a playful grin.

"Tell me about what Klaus was like as a father," Caroline sat forward in her seat eagerly as the vampire began to tell her stories that made her laugh and made her cry. When he was done she so happy that she had met the vampire.

After calling Bonnie, Caroline got up and hugged Marcel good-bye. She had just made a good friend. Rebekah and Damon came over and Caroline made an effort to be cordial with Rebekah. "Was that fun?" Damon asked Caroline

"Actually it was. Did you know that Klaus had a son?" Caroline asked and then she began to laugh when she noticed the way that Marcel draped his arm around Rebekah's shoulders and the look the blonde gave him. So, that's why he didn't like the aunt comment. Caroline would have to plan a visit to New Orleans sometime soon so she could see the show live. Suddenly she had the overwhelming desire to spend more time with a certain hybrid.

**Thank you to everyone who reads, favs, follows and reviews this story. I am now taking requests if you have an idea send me a review or a pm and I will see what I can do. **

**Peace, **

**LL**


End file.
